Is Tennis Fun?
by EcstaticPetenshi
Summary: Yukimura wants to find his long lost enjoyment of tennis when he meets a girl who hates tennis. What should he do now? How can this have something to do with his play style? Yukimura-centric. No romance. Friendship!YukimuraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! New story from me :)**

**This's gonna be Yukimura-centric. 3 chapters in total. There's an OC but no romance.**

**About the OC, I just wanna write someone related to tennis but not so good in it. (If she was, then she would become a Mary-Sue)**

**My first attempt to write a hurt/comfort fic.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT.**

**Sorry for any grammatical error and typo.**

**Enjoy! I hope you like it!  
**

**

* * *

Is Tennis Fun?**

**Chapter 1**

For Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of Rikkaidai Fuzoku Boys Tennis Club, winning was everything. For the sake of their 3rd wins in the nation, he pushed everyone to train their tennis skill to the point where some people would lost their love toward tennis. However, he could care less. Those people were nothing but loser for him. Rikkaidai didn't accept failure. Only the strongest ones, both mentally and physically, could become the best.

Without realizing it, the way he thought about winning and being the best were everything also changed his own affection toward tennis. Sure, he still loved tennis, but tennis was no fun for him anymore.

However, the match between him and Echizen eventually made him realize everything.

_Tennis was fun_. That was what the boy told him.

It was sad that he and Rikkaidai lost, but he got something that even more precious than everything. Finally he understood what the most important thing in tennis was.

He wanted to regain his long lost passion toward tennis. He wanted to change.

And it was when a series of unexpected event happened…

"Yukimura-kun, can we talk for a moment?"

The said boy looked at the one who had just interrupted his _peaceful_ lunch time with his teammates; it was one of the 1st year teachers. "Yes, Sensei." He stood up and followed the teacher exiting his class room.

"Anything I can help, Yamada-sensei?" He asked politely.

Yamada-sensei looked uncertain for a while. Yukimura slightly raised a brow wondering what was wrong with this teacher, as the 1st year teachers usually had nothing to do with 3rd year students.

"Well," Yamada-sensei finally talked, "I'm just wondering if you can help me out a little."

"What exactly is it?" Yukimura asked directly.

"Actually I have a gym class after lunch time and it is about tennis," The teacher said, "But unfortunately I got *coughs* something important *coughs coughs* to do."

"And?"

Yamada-sensei looked nervously at Yukimura, the boy was smiling but somehow he felt a very uneasy feeling. "And I'm just wondering if you can substitute me teaching the first year, considering you're really experienced here."

Yukimura thought for a while. There was something fishy here, no doubt about it. It was really strange a teacher asking a student to substitute him in a class and if the what so called_ something important _had been _that important_, Yamada-sensei could have asked the principal for permission to cancel the class or find another gym teacher to help him out.

Then again, he was having a chemistry class after this and it was a mixed class with class B which would take place in laboratory. And without being a Yanagi Renji, he could easily predict that Niou would make the whole laboratory explode.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I understand class is more importa-"

"It's okay Sensei. I'll help you." Yukimura smiled greedily.

"Oh, really, Yukimura-kun?" Yamada-sensei's eyes sparkled as Yukimura gave him a nod. "Here's the gym key. I'll be back before the period end!" Then he fled happily leaving Yukimura, not knowing that the boy had mentally noted to tell the Principal about this.

* * *

"Good afternoon." Yukimura greeted as he entered the gym.

"OMG! IT'S YUKIMURA-SENPAI!" One of the girls gasped. The whole class looked at her, wondering what had just happened with her, then they looked at him and joined her gasping in mixed of surprise and amazement.

"Good afternoon," He repeated. "Maybe some of you are wondering why I am here. Well, Yamada-sensei asked me to teach you in his place as he has _something important_ to do. Any question? No? Then let's start with the basic warm up then forehand and backhand swing 100- I mean, 20 times each."

Yukimura was trying his best not to be a spartan. Although some of these kids were not so good while the rest were hopeless.

'You can't be so cruel to them. Remember they're just beginners. They're still learning.' That was what he kept telling himself when he felt urges to assign them countless laps.

'The fastest way to master tennis is by learning to love it first. You can't just make them hate it before even knowing the fun of it! Tennis is fun.'

"Good." He clapped his hand to gained attention. "Now make a group of two and start practicing with your partner." He pointed at the courts. "We only have some courts here so all of you have to play by turns. Understand? Then, enjoy playing."

After encouraging them, he walked aside and stood leaning against a wall, watching them playing. Their skills were really bad indeed. Some of them missed the easiest balls to return; some other didn't even bother to run catching balls and just stood in the middle. They were no good. However, it was a pleasure to him seeing how they face lit up every time they could return the balls.

Tennis was fun, wasn't it?

He watched them playing for almost 1 hour long, sometimes he chuckled upon seeing their funny acts on the courts. Most of them had tried playing at least once, he noted. He looked around; there were only about 3 more pairs that hadn't got their turn.

For once, someone caught his attention. He didn't notice it before, but someone was sitting alone in the corner with a sulking face.

Wondering what was wrong with her, he approached her.

"Are you okay?" He asked in worried voice as he bent down in front of her. "Are you sick?"

She looked up; staring at him for a while then looked down again. "I'm okay, thank you."

He looked closely at her. She wasn't as pale as he had thought, much for his relief. "Then why aren't you playing? You haven't played at all, have you?"

She just looked down and gave no reply, which made him more curious.

"Oh, maybe you didn't get any partner?" He tried to guess. "You should have told me earlier. Nah, it's okay though. Let's ask one of your friends to play with you, shall we?"

"No!" She suddenly shouted. He blinked, looking at her in surprised. "O- Oh, I'm sorry, Senpai," She gapped. "I mean, you don't have to do that. I'm okay; I just don't feeling like to play."

He sighed. What an excuse. "You can't do that. Everyone had to play, that's what Yamada-sensei told me."

Her face shown that she regretted she had picked a wrong excuse. "But I can't play tennis." She squeaked.

"I'll teach you then," He smiled. "Now, get up and pick your racket. I'll be your partner."

"Senpai…" She desperately tried to stop him but he had already gone to the nearest court and was asking the two boys who was playing there if he could use the court for a while. The two boys nodded and soon they left the court.

Yukimura looked back at her, who was still hesitating standing outside the court, and called her. "I'll serve first. Don't worry, I'll go easy."

She silently nodded and walked to the other side of the court.

He saw her took her place on the court and got ready. 'Not so bad.' He thought as he observed her grip and the way she stood. He took out a tennis ball from his pocket, getting ready to serve, and then suddenly something popped in his head. "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't asked your name."

"Akagi… Akagi Mei…"

"Then, Mei-chan, let's enjoy the game." He smiled once again then served the ball softly.

The ball bounce on Mei's side and she returned it. He easily caught the ball and soon they began rallying.

"You're good. You got some talents." He commented as he got ready to return another ball. 'She's better than I thought. Maybe I should fasten the ball a little.'

Soon, Yukimura regretted his decision.

He was kinda too excited to see how far this girl could go thus he used a little too much strength and the ball went faster than he expected. She wasn't ready at all as the ball bounced much quicker than it had been and went up almost hitting her on the face.

"NOOOO!" She screamed on top of her lungs. She dropped onto the ground, hands on her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked in panic and ran toward her as fast as he could. "Did it hit you?"

He grabbed her shoulders trying to get a better view of her face, which was now covered with her hair. "Mei-chan, please answer me."

She still didn't reply him; instead she began mumbling about something he could barely get.

"Mei-chan..." He desperately called her. Her face was terrible with her eyes focused on nothing.

_"...don't…anymore…I…tennis…"_

"What?" He leaned closer tried to figure out what she was saying over and over again.

_"I don't want to play anymore… I hate tennis…"

* * *

_

**I want to note again that there won't be any romance here.**

**Sorry for the lack description of the tennis moment.**

**What do you think? Should I continue this? Please review! Concrits are always loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the wait. After more that 2 months, finally I managed to finish and upload the second chapter. I'm really sorry it took forever and made you wait.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tenipuri nor Yukimura Seiichi. I only own my OCs and plot.**

**I'm sorry for bad grammar and typos.**

**I hope you'll like this.**

* * *

**Is Tennis Fun?**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry, Yukimura-kun. I should've told you about Akagi earlier." Said Yamada-sensei. He had come to the gym right when the ruckus had started. He and Yukimura then had escorted Akagi Mei to infirmary. Both of them now were waiting outside while her friend was trying to calm her down.

Yukimura shook his head. "It's my fault too. I shouldn't have forced her to play."

"Akagi's parents had personally requested to let her not play tennis." Yamada-sensei said again. "I was too reckless. I hadn't thought that things would have gone this way."

Yukimura could only look down hearing more explanation from the teacher. He hadn't had any idea that she had suffered a kind of phobia toward tennis either.

The infirmary door opened and a girl with low twin-tails walked out. "She's okay now, don't worry," She said, referring to Mei. "I think it's better to call her parents and let her take a rest at home."

Yamada-sensei sighed in relief. "I'll do that. Thank you, Takamiya. You may go back to your class." He said and turned to Yukimura. "You too, Yukimura-kun. Thank you for the help today." Then he excused and left.

Yukimura watched his teacher walked away and eventually disappeared behind walls. Then he looked into the infirmary room from the door. He saw the reddish brown haired girl lied in one of the beds. Her face was still slightly pale. He felt really bad for making a little girl he barely knew into that condition. He realized he had been to full of himself earlier; he hadn't taken her words seriously back then.

"Mei-chan'll be alright."

"I hope so."

"She only needs to take a rest. She'll be alright soon, "The twin-tailed girl ensured him. "Now, why don't you go inside?"

He looked at her doubtfully then into the room then to her again, soundlessly asking whether it was okay if he did so. Knowing what he meant, she nodded and moved away, giving him a way to enter.

"Thank you." He gave a smile of gratitude to her then walked into the room.

"Yukimura-senpai!" Mei gasped as she saw the senior and quickly got up.

"How're you?" He asked.

"I'm okay now, thank you." She bowed while still in sitting position on her bed. "I'm really sorry about today."

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong at all." He said as he sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"But I've made you worried…"

"If I hadn't forced you to play from the beginning, nothing wrong would have happened. I'm sorry." He smiled sadly. "I'm glad you're okay now."

"It's not your fault. You only did what sensei told you to. I didn't properly tell you either that I _couldn't _play tennis."

"Say, Mei-chan…"

"Yes?"

"This might sound inappropriate because we barely know about each other… However… Would you mind to tell me why you hate tennis so much?"

She looked at him in surprised. She kept quiet for a while and thought, and then finally answered him. "I don't mind. I've troubled you anyway… And it's not something that should be kept hidden like secret either…"

* * *

The optic yellow balls scattered on one side of a court where a little girl stood. Her reddish brown hair was damp by sweat and her whole body was trembling because of fatigue.

"Please give me a break for a while, coach." Little Mei begged as she panted heavily.

"No! You won't rest until you perfectly return another 50 balls!" The man who stood on the other side of the court said mercilessly. He took some more balls then served them hard one by one in fixed interval to different random points on her side.

She forced herself to run catching the ball, hit the ball from different positions and try her best to return them right to a basket beside her coach. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't catch all of them; they were too fast, especially for her exhausted and short kid's legs. Her control wasn't good either; she could only return 2 or 3 balls perfectly to the basket out of 10 balls she caught.

"Try harder, shrimp! You're still too far behind your brothers!" He yelled.

She tried hard to resist her tears. Indeed she wanted to play as good as her brothers, but she couldn't stand this Spartan training. It was still too much for an 8 years old little girl to follow the same training menu with her 12 and 14 years old elder brothers.

Even so, she still tried to obey him because she was afraid of him. She had to finish this training if she wanted to take a rest.

She ran left and right catching the balls. Her eyes tried to see the upcoming next balls and she didn't pay any attention anymore to where she went; she didn't pay attention to the scattered balls around her.

She suddenly felt her body flied and soon after that she hit the ground.

It was really hurt.

"Get up!" Her coach ordered.

With tears of pain overflowing, she forced herself to get up. But then, right in front of her eyes, a ball bounced hard and went directly onto her face.

She couldn't think anymore… nor did she know what was going on.

Everything was black for her.

All she could hear were sounds of balls that bounced around her and the coach's shouting.

Her body ached because of both her fall back then and balls he kept hit directly to her repeatedly even though she couldn't even move anymore.

_Stop it! Please, stop it!_

She couldn't stand it anymore.

She didn't want to play anymore.

She hated tennis.

She suffered a temporary blindness for a month because of the direct hit to her face. Her parents quickly substituted the tennis coach for her and her brothers in fear that something worse would happened in the future. The previous coach was also jailed for abusing children.

But she couldn't play tennis anymore. No matter how hard her parents, brothers and new coach tried to persuade her. She couldn't even touch racket nor watch her brothers playing, hearing sounds of ball always reminded her of that incident.

As the time went by, little by little she overcame her fear towards the sport. She could swing her racket, hit some balls and watch tennis play. Even so, she couldn't completely recover from her phobia. Her family eventually gave up and chose another activity for her. After all, their only daughter and sister was more important than anything.

* * *

"Akagi, I've contacted your parents. They'll come to fetch you right away." Yamada-sensei informed as he walked into the infirmary. Then he noticed Yukimura's presence there. "Yukimura-kun, why are you still here? You should come back to your class."

"Oh, yeah… I'll go now." Yukimura smiled to Mei then he got up and politely bowed to Yamada-sensei. "Excuse me."

He left the infirmary and walked along the corridor.

_A little girl curled on the court, crying, begging her opponent to stop._

It wasn't hard for him to imagine it. He had seen that kind of scene many times before. It was just like his opponents in the past. He, Yukimura Seiichi, had caused his opponents gave up on the court, forced them to forfeit and eventually made them quit tennis.

He had never thought of his opponents' feelings. He had never cared about their suffering. He had never wondered whether they would have ended up hating tennis like Mei or not. He was just like her coach back then, treating people who stood on the other side of the court mercilessly.

How ironic.

He was trying to enjoy his tennis while he had made many people lost their affection toward the sport with his very own tennis.

Yukimura shut his eyes tightly, trying to find resolution in the middle of darkness he made.

_Was there a way for him to expiate the sins he had committed until now?

* * *

_**Uh, I hope you don't find the background story too exaggerating. The temporary blindness she suffered was just like Fuji's one during the Kantou final.  
**

**I want to make this story not only about Mei, but also about Yukimura and his tennis.**

**Oh, the other girl's name is Takamiya Mayumi (just wanna tell you in case I'll refer her by the first name in the next chapter so you'll know who she is)  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Concrits are always welcome. Thank you :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally the last chapter is here! Sorry for the wait. You know, the usual lame excuse: final tests and major writer block *grins nervously*. Actually I have written this chapter from long time ago but I decided to rewrite it. I think this version is better.**

**I hope you enjoy the ending of this story. For those who have forgotten, this story is a three-shot. (OMG I took more than half a year to finish this what so called three-shot.) **

**Disclaimer: the Prince of Tennis and its characters belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. I only own Mei-chan and Mayumi-chan here.**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistake and/or typo. Also, Yukimura may sound OOC here. (Gosh, he's **_**already**_** OOC even from the beginning of this story *sulks*) **

**This story is dedicated for everyone who've been supporting this story by reading, alerting and fav-ing. Cookies for you!  
**

**Now, let's proceed to the story… **

* * *

**Is Tennis Fun?**

**Chapter 3**

[The next Sunday]

A family consisted of 5 people was having breakfast when a phone rang.

"I'll go get it." The youngest girl said as she quickly stood up and walk to the corridor. Wondering who would call her family in weekend, she picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Akagi's residence."

"Good morning, miss. Can I speak to Akagi Mei?" the person on the phone asked.

"This is Mei speaking." Mei answered, still wondering who this person was. She felt that she had heard this voice before, but she couldn't remember whom it belonged to.

"Ah, Mei-chan, this is Rikkai year 3's Yukimura. Still remember me?"

"Yukimura-senpai!" She gasped. "Of course I do remember you."

Yukimura chuckled. "I'm relief then. Say, are you free right now?"

"Uh, yes, I am. What's the matter?" She scratched her head.

"Will you accompany me today? There's a place I wanna go with you." he said.

"Eeh?" She shrieked in surprise and paused as her brain was trying to process what she had just heard.

"Mei-chan, are you still there?" He asked, his voice sounded worried as she didn't give any reply.

"Y- Yes, I will go with you," She quickly replied. "Where do you want to meet?"

"Actually I'm already in front of your house…"

"EEH?"

She hurriedly hung up the phone and opened the front door, which was not far away from the phone. There she saw the blue haired boy in casual clothes, leaning on a wall opposite the door. His cell phone was still in his hand as he greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Mei-chan."

"Please give me a minute!" She ran into her house and slammed the door closed, leaving him in amusement.

After getting ready, saying good bye to her family and wearing her sneakers, she opened the door again. This time she greeted him properly. "Good morning, Senpai."

He smiled and greeted her again. "Good morning. Sorry for troubling you."

"It's okay, It's okay!" She shook her head hard. "I don't have anything to do anyway. Shall we go now?"

"Right."

Both of them then started walking with Yukimura leading their way. She didn't bother to ask where they were going to go. She would find it out by herself anyway, sooner or later.

"By the way, Senpai, where did you get my phone number and address?"

"Saa, I got it from _a friend of mine_." He chuckled.

* * *

"Sports club?" Mei bit her lips as she saw a large building stood in front of them. "Is this where you wanna go with me?"

"That's right. This is the best sports club in this district. I've always wanted to go here. It's said that the pool is really large and beautiful; the fitness centre is also really good. There's even sauna here." Yukimura explained cheerfully, trying to pretend not noticing the change on her face, though deep inside he was fully aware that by now she would have found out what he was planning to do here. Who wouldn't? There was only a single sport Yukimura Seiichi would play.

"This may sound rude, but I really don't wanna-"

"Let's go inside. I'm sure you'll like this place." He grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the building.

'_I'm sorry, Mei-chan. I have to do this...'_

An officer approached them as soon as they enter the building. "Welcome! Ah, you must be Yukimura-san who made a reservation on tennis court yesterday. These are your locker keys. I hope you enjoy your time here."

Yukimura took the keys and thanked him. The man bowed as both Yukimura and Mei walked passed him straight to where the reserved tennis court was.

"Wait, Senpai…" She struggled to release her hand from him, but it was useless. He might look fragile and weak, but he was still as strong as a normal boy.

He himself didn't pay any attention to her and kept dragging her.

"Senpai!" She called him again, desperately trying to get his attention. "Geez, Yukimura-senpai!"

He didn't answer her nor stop until they arrived at the tennis court. Finally he faced her then handed her one of the keys. "Here's your locker's key, I've prepared spare clothes, shoes and your racket in it."

Why? He knew her condition and how she couldn't play tennis, but why did he do this to her?

"Senpai, you know that I can't play tennis."

Both of them look each other then Yukimura shrugged. "Why don't we give it a try?"

"My family had tried it over and over again but nothing changed."

"You haven't tried it with me, right?"

"What makes you think you can make me play tennis again?"

"What makes you think I can't make you play tennis again?"

She frowned. This conversation seemed endless.

"I'm just making a bet," He suddenly said. "I promise I won't force you to do this again if I fail this time. Will you try to play tennis again, for me?"

She couldn't refuse his request, not with that sad smile plastered on his face.

"_I guess I'll give it a try…"_

* * *

It had been two hours since they had started playing tennis, but Mei didn't make any progression. It was true that she could hold rally longer, but she still couldn't stand powerful or fast ball.

"I can't do this anymore," She sighed. She was sitting on the ground, her racket lying on the ground. "You see it with your own eyes right, Senpai, I can't even move my feet when I see a fast ball, even though it was aimed to the opposite direction from where I stand."

On the other side, Yukimura stood without even breaking a sweat. "Don't give up yet." he said ti the younger girl.

"No, that's it. I quit," She pouted. "We're just wasting time here. There's no way I'll love tennis again just like I once did when I was young."

"Maybe you're right. There's no way I can fix something that has broken so badly." He said, gazing on the sky above them.

_Right, that's it..._

She then looked at him and saw his face. She didn't know if it was an expression of sadness or disappointment or maybe neither of them, it was really heartbreaking and made her feel guilty.

"I do appreciate your kindness, Senpai, really. You're really kind doing this for me." She tried to cheer him up.

"Me? Kind?" He looked at her with the same sad smile he had shown her before. "I'm far from _kind_. I'm a mean person; I'm the worst…"

"There's no way you're a mean person! You're even helping me out-"

"No, you just don't know me… and my tennis…"

"But-"

"You know, I've made a lot of people lost their passion toward tennis. I've made them quit tennis. This might sound unbelievable, but I took their senses in the game and made them unable to play anymore. I thought only ones with pride and strong passion toward tennis were the ones that could stand on this tennis court. It's not entirely wrong, because there _were_ some people that could still stand against me even though they had lost their sense, but it wasn't entirely right either. I've selfishly judged the weak ones and made them suffered. Just like what your coach had done to you, I did horrible things to them."

He was right. What her coach had done to her was horrible and she still couldn't forgive that man until now. But Yukimura different, he was nothing like the coach. She knew that there's something different between these two men.

_Yukimura felt sorry for what he had done. That sole feeling was enough to repent any kind of sin he had committed._

"Yukimura-senpai, you're a big idiot," She grabbed her racket and stood up. "Had you told me before about your problem, I would have tried harder."

"Mei-chan?"

"Aaah, I feel really embarrassed. I thought you did this for me only. I must have thought too highly about my own self." She fumed.

"That's-"

"I realize I've been over-pampered by everyone: my parents, my brothers, even Senpai. That's why, this time I'll try harder, not only for myself but also for you." She smiled brightly and took one of the balls near her.

_This small yellow ball wouldn't hurt, as long as they love tennis. _

"My phobia and your broken heart, let's fix them together." She said as she served the ball.

Upon hearing her words, his face lit up and his usual gentle smile came back. He received the ball the hit it back to her.

"_Right, no one should get hurt because of tennis. Tennis should be fun."_

* * *

Everything went really smoothly once their understood each other. Mei, little by little, regained her love toward tennis back and the burden on Yukimura's back disappeared as time passed by. Without noticing, there was a strong bond of friendship between them.

Until she finally left to America for further treatment...

There was only a piece of letter left for him.

"Excuse me, Yukimura-senpai."

"What is it, Takamiya-chan?" He asked the twin tailed girl who had just called him during the lunch break.

"About Mei-chan, she asked me to give this to you," Mayumi handed him a clean white letter. "She's leaving today."

"Thank you." He said to the young girl and took the letter from him. After she left, he started reading it.

_Dear Yukimura-senpai,_

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I moved to America today. I don't think we need to bid good bye though, because I believe we'll meet again someday._

_Thank you for everything you've done for me. I don't know anything else to say than thank you. Really, thank you, thank you very much. Without you, I won't be able to stand on tennis court again._

_Don't worry about people you've hurt. They'll eventually find their way back to tennis, just like me. _

_I hope I will be as good as my brothers and you in tennis when we meet again. On that day, will you play with me again?_

_Last but not the least, Yukimura-senpai, do you think tennis is fun? I know this is a very weird question; even so I still want to ask you about it… Because I do think tennis is fun._

_Until we meet again,_

_Akagi Mei  
_

Yukimura put the letter back into envelop. Her last question echoed in his mind.

_Is tennis fun?_

He smiled and replied without hesitation.

"_Yes, it is. Tennis is fun."_

* * *

**That's it! The ending is kinda inspired from the game **_**double no oujisama.**_** Tehe.**

**Say, do you think they'll be lover once the meet again? Just wondering if you think the same. *giggles* Even so, I don't think I can make any continuation for this story. (LOL I'll be very happy if there's someone who'll write the sequel for me. *talks to myself* you wish! XD)**

**Btw,_ a friend of mine_ = Yanagi XD  
**

**I hope you enjoy this story and thank you for reading till the very end *bows deeply***

**Please left a review and tell me whether you're satisfied with my first hurt/comfort story or not. Should I make another story like this again? **

**side note: I've been suffering too much attack from plot bunnies inside my head. I'll be very happy if you wanna adopt one of these bunnies from me. Maybe I should make a plot challenge and share my ideas. The main idea is **_**not every romance story have happy ending, **_**and it contains various onside!OCxcanon. Please tell me if you're interested via reply or PM!**


End file.
